


Jingle Bells: The Grinding Ice Remix

by Inkstained_Dreamer



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Crossing of the Helcaraxë, Gen, Grinding Ice, irreverent parody, this is in no way serious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25516711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkstained_Dreamer/pseuds/Inkstained_Dreamer
Summary: Just a very silly song about the Grinding Ice.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	Jingle Bells: The Grinding Ice Remix

**Author's Note:**

> Sing to the tune of "Jingle Bells."

Trudging through the snow;  (Verse 1)

Trying not to freeze;

Over the ice we go;

Someone stop this please! 

He said he’d send the fleet;  (Verse 2)

But he burned it instead;

And now we are all betrayed

And hundreds now are dead!

Oh, jingle bells, frozen elves;  (Chorus)

Deaths we can’t ignore!

When we reach the mainland

I’ll smack you, Fëanor!

Our lips are turning blue;  (Verse 3)

Our ears are going numb;

All the different ways to die

Make us feel pretty glum!

Fingolfin is so loyal;  (Verse 4)

He’s kind and sweet and nice;

It’s his crazy brother’s fault;

That we toil across the ice!

Oh, jingle bells, icy hell;  (Chorus)

Will we ever reach the shore?

Well, we have one thing to keep us warm:

Our hate for Fëanor! 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Please note that this was in no way meant seriously; I was just bored one day and in the mood for excessive silliness. I am not making fun of freezing to death or anything like that, so please take this whole song as a jest. :)


End file.
